Playmaker
by broadwaybaby2010
Summary: Troy and Gabriella sneak off to his tree-house after the Wildcats' big win. Despite the raging party, Troy and Gabriella want desperately to celebrate alone. But Troy isn't the only Playmaker in the relationship... Story begins right after "Right Here, Right Now" in HSM 3.


**Author's Note/Disclaimer: This is a Troyella one-shot that contains mature content. Please do not read further if you do not enjoy such material.**

 **Furthermore, I do not own High School Musical, its characters, or anything associated with it or Disney. This story does borrow a few lines from HSM 3. No copyright infringement intended and I do not claim to own those words or situations. I have simply used them for context for the rest of the action.**

 **This story picks up just after "Right Here, Right Now."**

 **Playmaker**

"Right now, there's you and me…" Troy had taken Gabriella into his arms, her back against his chest as they stared out into the night, ignoring the large celebration happening below them. Troy looked down at her. How could he be so lucky? He leaned down and kissed the top of her head before twisting her in his arms to kiss her passionately on the lips. Their tongues danced, making Troy's heart rate increase. He couldn't get enough of this girl, the girl he had met not much more than a year ago and still felt like he had known forever.

Troy held her hips tightly, holding her close to him as he guided them back inside the clubhouse, hiding them from any wandering party-goers eyes. As if working together, they sat themselves down, Troy's back against the wall, but Gabriella shifted her weight and moved up onto her knees, climbing onto Troy's lap and straddling his hips. Troy was certainly surprised, but he wasn't complaining, her round breasts teasing him by pressing up into the neckline of her top, now so close to his line of vision he could hardly stand to keep his eyes closed as the kiss continued. Troy felt her press her body hard up against him, her hands climbing under the hem of his shirt with teasing touches on the skin of his sides.

But Troy knew Gabriella too well and her forwardness was fairly out of character. Troy fought his body and forced it to pull away. "Gabi?" he asked breathlessly, trying desperately to control himself. He was a good guy, but Gabriella straddling his lap was drastically testing his "good guy" gene. "What's all this about?"

"Don't I get the chance to congratulate the Wildcat captain?" she asked, purposefully teasing him. She could feel the heat rise and turn her ears red in embarrassment. She pressed her pelvis down against him and rolled her hips slightly, pulling a groan from Troy's throat.

"Mm….sure you do…. If you want to." He gave her a pointed stare to tell her that he didn't expect anything (though he certainly would gladly participate in whatever celebration she was suggesting).

Gabi pressed her lips back to his before making a trail to the spot behind his ear and down his neck, sucking on a spot that took Troy's breath away. "Good, because I want to. You've earned it, Captain," she breathed into his ear, grinding her hips against him again, building a slow rhythm.

"Fuck, Gabi…." His hands moved up her smooth legs underneath her white skirt.

Troy felt Gabriella smile into his neck. She was proud of herself to be getting the reaction she wanted out of Troy. "You like that, Wildcat?"

"You tell me," Troy panted, pulling her hips down tight against his cotch, making the bulge she had brought to existence clearly evident. The warmth from between her legs radiated and he could feel that heat through his clothes.

"Mm," Gabi moaned, the friction hitting a sensitive spot still hidden under her skirt. Troy's head dipped down and sucked on the swell of her breast, no longer able to take its teasing. Gabriella ran her hand behind Troy's neck, holding his head in place. Troy grinned. He loved when she made it clear he was doing something that felt good. Gabi's free hand traced down his chest, feeling the tone beneath it, heading lower. She found his belt buckle and started pulling at it.

Troy felt his arousal rising, aching for her to free him, to take him and have her way with him. But before Gabriella could manage to get beyond the button of his jeans, Troy's mother's voice floated up to them. "Troy, you have guests! Don't make me come up there to get you…again. Hi, Gabriella."

The teenagers froze. Troy knew that she wouldn't be able to see them from her position at the bottom of the ladder, but this was not a time he wanted to be interrupted….particularly by his mother. "We'll, be right down, Mom." Gabriella gave Troy a look with raised eyebrows, not believing that he would walk away from their activities. "She really will come up here if we don't go down." Gabriella's eyes grew wide. She definitely didn't want Troy's mom to find her straddling Troy. Gabriella got to her feet, straightening her skirt as Troy reluctantly redid his belt before he climbed down.

Troy helped Gabriella to the ground as she took the ladder once he was clear. Gabriella went up onto her tip-toes to give him a sweet kiss….and to be able to whisper into her ear. "You might want to take a minute before you go back to mingling," she told him, desperately trying to hide her embarrassment at having caused such a problem.

"Well, if you wouldn't be such a tease," he whispered back huskily, a slight tone of playfulness in his voice.

"I hadn't planned to be a tease," she said, shooting him a smile over her shoulder as she headed back toward the crowd.

Troy leaned his back against the tree, imagining where that had been headed if they hadn't been interrupted. It certainly made his current predicament more of an issue, but he wasn't about to just let this go. He could tell that Gabriella was in a playful mood and he wanted to see what this could entail for them.

Finally he was able to get his hormones under control enough to return to the public, making his way through the crowded yard. He spoke with Redhawk players whom he had scrimmaged with over the summer that had been to his game. He was congratulated by several cheerleaders who attempted to dance with him in the process, but he kept on his search, ignoring them, much to the cheerleaders' chagrin. Finally he found Gabriella again, leaning against the DJ booth talking with Kelsi.

Troy pulled Gabriella away from her conversation with an apology to Kelsi for stealing her. Luckily, the music was so loud this close to the booth that he knew no one would overhear them. "So, about that congratulating…."he said close to her ear.

"Your mom said you needed to be with your guests," Gabriella replied sternly back to him with a tinge of disappointment, the confidence she had shown in the treehouse fairly subdued from the interruption.

"I mingled some more. Talked to the Redhawk guys. They'll deal. Let's go," he said, taking her hand and pulling her toward the house. Gabriella couldn't help but giggle as they practically ran to the seclusion of Troy's room.

Lucille had looked up from her position near the grill with her husband and peered around the party. Troy was gone again. "Jack, where's Troy? I saw him after I got them from the treehouse, but I can't find him now."

"Lucille…."

"Jack, he should be out here at the party. It's not fair to all these people that he is off on his own."

"Lucille, let it be. If you go looking for him, you're likely to walk in on something you don't want to see."

"Jack!" She exclaimed. If that was what Troy was up to, she had even more reason to go searching for him.

"What? You can't really stop it from happening. He's smart. Don't ruin his night. He lasted longer than several of his team members; they just happen to have homes they can go to away from the party."

Lucille felt incredibly uncomfortable at what Jack was insinuating, but Jack wasn't naive. His office was in the locker room, after all. Lucille let out a helpless sigh and went back to preparing plates for her party guests.

Troy locked his door and immediately took Gabriella into his arms, kissing her with fervor. But before he could get too carried away, Troy pulled back, pressing their foreheads together. "So, Playmaker, what's our next move?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Gabriella gave him a questioning look. "Captain, you're the Playmaker. You're plays won us the game." Her hands wandered across his toned stomach absentmindedly.

"Ah, but you were the one calling the shots in the treehouse. A true captain knows when to step aside and let someone else take the lead." He kissed her again and then trailed his mouth down her cheek until his hot breath tickled at her ear. "So, Playmaker, how are we going to score?"

Gabriella's stomach filled with butterflies. As much as she fought it, she was still the shy girl she always was. But she knew going into the game that she was wanted to spend time with Troy that night, win or lose. And that moment in the middle of the last half of the game, when Troy looked up to her in the stands for strength and they locked eyes, she knew he was playing his heart out and she found that incredibly sexy. The sweat glistening on his toned muscles at the time hadn't hurt either. But even still, it was far easier for her when Troy took the lead. She desperately didn't want to look stupid.

Troy saw her hesitance. "Seriously, Gabi," he said, pulling away from her to look her right in the eyes, dropping his husky voice. He tucked a curl behind her ear. "I'll love whatever you've got planned. I'm all yours."

"I…I don't know how to….to start…." Gabriella couldn't look at Troy, her face blushing bright red.

"I'd say you were off to a pretty good start in the treehouse," he told her with a grin, lifting her chin to have her look at him.

She broke and gave him a small smile as she lead him by the hand over to his bed and had him sit, his feet still on the floor. She then climbed onto his lap, her arousal and embarrassment growing simultaneously as she took the same position they had been in up in his treehouse. Troy could tell she didn't trust herself and he leaned in to give her a strong kiss, showing her just how much she meant to him. The heat grew in their kiss, their tongues swirling, sending electricity southerly. Soon, Gabriella was more engrossed in Troy than she was in her nerves and her hips rolled in her heightened state. Troy groaned into her mouth, his arousal becoming evident again. Gabriella pushed his button-up off his shoulders and ran her hands down his chest before grabbing onto his T-shirt and pulling it over his head. Their eyes locked for a moment and they both smiled, their eyes twinkling, before their lips reconnected.

Seeing Troy in his jeans without his shirt was one of the hottest looks he had to Gabriella. She couldn't help but run her hands over his toned muscles, up over his shoulders to behind his neck, and back again, appreciating how incredible his body was, a body that was only hers to enjoy. She ground her hips down again as his mouth found its way to her neck, sucking just hard enough to send shivers through her body, but not hard enough to leave a tale-tell bruise that would give away their activities later. Her breathing was becoming ragged and her hips pressed down again with a small gasp.

Troy was losing his self-control, desperate for more contact. He ran his hands up her sides and made his way to the infuriating number of buttons on her shirt. He fought his way down her front, undoing each button and peppering kisses in his path. Finally, keeping his warm breath on her sensitive neck, he was able to slide the straps of the tank off of her shoulders, bringing her lace covered bust into full view. Troy's cheek brushed against the lace cup of her bra as he kissed his way to suck on the swell of her breast. Gabriella arched her body toward him, pressing her chest closer to him, desperate for more of his touch.

Gathering her message, his hands reached behind her, fumbling with the clasp on her bra. In normal circumstances, Troy had gotten fairly used to this task, but his bruised, jammed fingers, still taped together from the game, made the task far more difficult. Finally able to remove it, he threw it down to the floor with her shirt, reveling in her bare breasts at eye level. Troy laid a gentle kiss just next to one nipple and looked up at Gabi, loving seeing her eyes closed and head tilted back. He then took it a step further and closed his mouth around the sensitive nub, flicking his tongue. Gabriella's hips rolled against him again.

Gabriella could feel her core practically tingling in her want of Troy. With some haste, she reached between them, unbuckling his belt and fighting with the button and zipper. Troy let out a small groan as the closures were released, giving his growing erection slightly more room. Gabriella's fingers accidently brushed against the bulge and Troy could feel his heart start to beat faster.

Troy felt around the waist of Gabriella's skirt until he could find its small closure, fidgeting with the small clip and delicate zipper. Gabriella scooted back to put her feet on the floor and her skirt dropped to pool around her feet. Troy took in the sight of his beautiful girlfriend, standing before him in her lacy boy shorts and nothing else. He involuntarily licked his lips as his arousal twitched in anticipation. The next thing he knew, Gabriella was on her knees in front of him, tugging on both of his waistbands and pulling his jeans and boxers down as his lifted his hips to allow her to being them down to his calves before he kicked them off. Troy could feel his excitement surge as his erection was set free and the cooler air of the room hit his sensitive skin.

Gabriella moved closer to him, kneeling between his knees. Troy could feel her breath on the sensitive skin of his upper thighs as he looked down at her. He could tell she was uncomfortable. "Hey, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Gabi." He meant that, but he certainly would be lying if he didn't desperately want to feel her soft lips around his member, the moist heat of her mouth sucking on him.

"No….I-I want to," Gabriella said, not taking her eyes off of his arousal. Her gaze was driving him mad and he was desperate for her touch. She gingerly reached out and wrapped her hand round the side of his shaft, sliding it down to the base and back toward the tip. Troy let out a soft grunt. She repeated her motions, this time with a bit more assured that she was doing well. She built a rhythm of smooth strokes for a short time before she suddenly stopped. Troy let out a groan of frustration, but he looked to Gabriella in time to see her tentatively take him into her mouth. She slowly took in as much as she could, her hand still wrapped around the base. The deeper she took him, the higher Troy's pleasure; he felt as if his body was on fire. When she reached her comfort level, she slowly pulled away, looking up at Troy for his reaction. Troy was peering down at her, making sure she was okay, but as soon as their eyes met, Troy thought he was done for. Gabriella's gorgeous black hair fell around her bare breasts and brushed up against his legs. Troy breathed heavily. "Oh yes, Gabi." She kept her eyes trained up on his face as she took him deeper into her mouth again and pulled back again, this time flicking her tongue against the tip. Troy couldn't keep his eyes open anymore as his head fell back, his vision taken from him and replaced purely by pleasure. Growing more comfortable, Gabi repeated her actions, gradually taking away her pauses to set a bit of a rhythm.

Her confidence growing, Gabriella pressed her tongue to the underside of his shaft as she pulled her head away again and Troy thought he might lose his mind. Troy's breathing caught in his throat. "Ga…Gabi, wait…" he gulped out.

Gabriella pulled away from him, her hand still resting on this thigh, embarrassment rushing over her face. "D-Did I do something wrong?"

Troy was shocked. She thought that wasn't good? "Oh god, no. No, no, no. It's so good. It's just…If there's more to your plan, you can't keep that up." He smiled down at her, brushing her hair back behind her ear.

Gabi reached over to Troy's bedside table, fumbling to find the box she knew was hidden in the drawer. Finally finding it, she pulled out a small square of foil and handed it to Troy with a blush. Troy couldn't help but chuckle slightly at her shyness, but he gave her a kiss on her forehead before taking the packet from her. He rolled the condom into place and repositioned himself to lie back against the pillows, looking over to where Gabriella stood feeling slightly awkward. "So Playmaker, what's your next move?" he said, teasing her to finish what she started.

It was then that Troy gulped as he watched Gabriella slide her white, lacy panties down her toned legs and kick them to the side, leaving her completely exposed to him. The only item that remained on her tan body was the red 'T' necklace Troy had given her at the end of the previous school year to claim her as his own. She fought every urge she had to hide her body to cross the room and climb into bed with him. She gave him a passionate kiss, her tongue drawing a line across his bottom lip the way she knew he liked, and then climbed onto him, straddling his hips, placing his arousal so close to its target that Troy wasn't sure he was still breathing.

Troy looked his girlfriend in the eye. He could see she was nervous, but he also saw how dilated her pupils were, a sure sign of her wanting him. Troy licked his lips in a wide grin before raising his eyebrows questioningly, making sure she was ready. She gave him a small nod and he reached down between them, helping her line up to him before she sank her pelvis down to meet his. Troy let out a groan as his body finally got the contact it craved, but Gabriella's reaction had been more of a gasp. "You okay?" Troy was breathless and fighting every urge in his body that told him to move.

Gabriella gave him thorough nod. "Yeah…. Just…. Deep."

Troy let out another small moan at her words. "Is that a good thing?"

Gabriella nodded again, the stretch taking away her ability for words.

"Whenever you're ready, Playmaker, it's still your move." His hips rolled slightly against his control. Having Gabriella on top of him was hot and his body was responding accordingly.

Tentatively, Gabriella pulled her hips away from his slightly and sunk them back down. Her pace was slow and Troy rubbed his face with his hand, frustrated by the teasing he knew wasn't even purposeful. Troy slid his hand up her smooth leg, past her bare hip, and up to tease at her chest. His fingers rolled a pert nipple between them, bringing out a soft "Ah" from Gabriella.

Gabriella had found enough confidence to slightly increase her pace, but her body was not used to the stretch in her hips that this position required and her abs were growing tired. She knew that her body wasn't going to be able to reach the pace that both she and Troy craved. Gently, she leaned over, supporting her weight on Troy's chest. Troy could feel himself hit a spot far deeper at this new angle and he let out a small gasp. With her mouth right next to Troy's ear, Gabriella spoke to him with a breathy voice. "Take what you need, Captain. Shoot and score."

Troy could hardly believe that those words had just come from Gabriella's mouth, but as she sat back up, he saw the open-mouthed grin on her face as she panted heavily. He locked eyes with her as his hands found their way to the sensitive skin of her hips, holding them up in place above him, giving his hips room to move. And move they did as he set a pace much quicker than one Gabi was able to achieve. Grunts and hard breathing filled the room as Troy connected their bodies over and over again. His movements were so strong, Troy could see Gabriella's chest bounce with each stroke, the necklace he had given her dancing against her collarbone. He could feel her arousal drip from her and cover his thighs, accentuating the skin-on-skin sound of their rhythm. "Oh, fuck, Gabi." Gabriella knew he was close and she knew that feeling her fall over the edge was too much for him to handle. She slid her hand back to her own body and to the spot just above where their bodies were connected, rubbing circles around the swollen, sensitive bundle of nerves. "Holy shit." It was so hot to see Gabriella focus on her pleasure and Troy could feel her muscles starting to tighten around him. "Fuck, that's it, Gabi."

Gabriella was panting and groans were escaping her throat. "Troy, oh…. Yes, YES!" Gabriella's muscles constricted and she let out a noise that verged on a scream. Feeling her bear down around him as she screamed his name was all too much for him and he came just after her, his grunts tangling with her moans. Troy let go of Gabriella's hips and she sunk down onto him, her hips rocking in her aftershocks, pulling the last groans of orgasm from Troy.

There was a moment when they both had ridden out their pleasure and Gabriella laid on top of Troy, her body numb in the best way possible. Troy bent his neck to kiss the top of Gabriella's head and ran his hand absentmindedly up and down her side. Gabriella drew swirls across Troy's pec, placing the occasional kiss amongst the patterning. "Congratulations, Wildcat," she told him sweetly, loving the feel of his muscular arms holding her in the aftermath of their physical showing of love.

Troy lifted her chin and gave her a kiss on the lips before rolling them to the side. "I'd say I won in more ways than one tonight. Thanks to my little Playmaker." With another kiss, he slide out of her, their bodies feeling incomplete once the contact as lost. Troy rolled to his other side to clean himself up before turning back over and taking Gabriella into his arms again, snuggling in to her slightly sweat-damp hair.

"Hey Coach, have you seen Hoops?" Chad asked, approaching Jack Bolton as he started to close down the grill for the night.

"Not recently. He went off with Gabriella a while ago." Jack was reluctant to tell Troy's friend and teammate much of anything, not wanting to spread Troy's personal business. But this was Chad, the young man who was practically a second son to him and a brother to Troy. Besides, Troy's absence had to be covered somehow.

"'Atta boy, Hoops," Chad chuckled.

Jack tried to seem like he hadn't heard that. It was then that Taylor walked up next to Chad, Chad smoothly swinging his arm up and around her shoulders. "Why? Need something?" Jack asked, trying to move on from the conversation of implying his son's current activities.

"We were just heading out," he said, getting distracted by the girl whose body was leaning against him, igniting heat within his gut. Her body drew his focus from the conversation as he looked down from his slight height advantage that gave him a view down Taylor's button-up. "I'm going to take Taylor…."

Jack's eyebrows raised. Knowing what his team was up to was one thing, but hearing them tell him was another.

Taylor elbowed Chad in the ribs. "Home. I'm going to take Taylor home," he fumbled, covering for himself. "I just thought I would catch him before we headed out."

"I'll go find him," Lucille said, stepping away from her job of packing away the party supplies.

"Lucille…." Jack warned.

"It's really okay, Mrs. Bolton," Chad said, slightly frantic. If he was the reason that Troy's celebrations were interrupted, he knew he would be in some deep trouble with his friend.

"No, Jack, he should be out here to see his guests off," she said taking off to the house leaving Jack, Chad, and Taylor very anxious in the yard.

Lucille stormed into the house and called out. "Troy Bolton, you get your butt back out to this party this instant," she yelled, causing the snuggled Gabriella and Troy to jump, looking to each other with wide eyes. They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and they scrambled to their feet, frantically redressing as Lucille came closer and closer to his room. Troy was sliding his T-shirt over his head and Gabriella was buttoning her top when the door handle rattled. "Troy, open up," Lucille called, banging her hand on the door.

Troy slowly walked to the door, making sure Gabriella was fully dressed and he saw her pick up a notebook from his desk. He couldn't risk taking the time to ask her about it and he opened the door to his mother who had a perturbed look on her face. "Hey, Mom. What's up?"

"What exactly do you think you're doing up here when your championship party is downstairs?" Troy knew that tone in her voice. She wasn't happy.

"Sorry, Mrs. Bolton," Gabriella jumped in. "I had forgotten a notebook here the other day and it has my scholarship essay in it," she said, holding up the notebook in her hand. "Troy read over it for me while we were up here."

"With the door locked?"

"Rocketman had already been up here once. The kid creeps me out a little. I didn't want him in my room again," Troy added, trying desperately to get himself and his girlfriend out of his bedroom before his mom could make the situation more awkward.

Lucille desperately wanted to believe the story, but she knew better, the muffled bed she saw over her son's shoulder being a far bigger indicator than she would have liked to have seen. But she certainly wasn't going to embarrass Gabriella or call her out for lying. She knew Gabriella was only trying to protect Troy from getting in more hot water and Troy was trying to protect Gabriella from embarrassment, a noble gesture on both of their parts. "Well, do get back down to the party now. Chad and Taylor were wanting to see you before they left."

"Thanks, Mom," Troy said, keeping a watchful eye on his mother as he escorted Gabriella out the door.

Gabriella started down the stairs and Lucille grabbed Troy, holding him back for a moment. "You better have been responsible," she told him under her breath, a death glare looming in her eyes.

Troy went beet red. "Mom, she told you that –"

"Troy…" It was a warning, a warning not to lie to her.

"We were," he told her, unable to look her in the eye.

"And you better be good to her."

Troy let a small smile break. "I sure try to be."

Lucille gave her son a look that Troy didn't quite recognize. Lucille was mixed with disappointment that her son was growing up, but also had pride in knowing she had raised a good young man. She gave him a hug and shooed him down the stairs.

Back outside, the party had died down significantly, though there were still several partygoers mingling about. Troy found Chad and Taylor and walked them toward Chad's car. "Hoops, I am so sorry. I didn't even think before I asked your dad where you were," Chad said under his breath as Gabriella and Taylor chatted a few steps behind them, out of earshot.

"Nah, it's okay, man. It could have been worse timing for sure," Troy admitted, a huge grin on his face.

Chad let out a chuckle. "Scored big, huh?"

But before Troy could respond, Rocketman bounded up to them just as they reached Chad's car. The girls were saying good night to each other and Troy and Chad gave each other a look that said that neither of them wanted to deal with the obnoxious freshman. "Yo, Troy! Where ya been, man? I brought the trophy from your truck, but I couldn't find you forever."

Chad closed the door on the passenger side once Taylor had settled in, but he leaned against the car with raised eyebrows, wanting to hear how his best friend was going to deal with that. Gabriella had settled into his side and Troy draped his arm around her. "Oh, um…" he looked down at Gabriella with a smile. "I had gone around back for some 1-on-1."

"You just won the championship and you were off playing more ball, Captains?" Rocketman asked, looking between his two team leaders.

"No, no. I mean with Gabi, here." Troy gave her a small squeeze.

"She's a hoops girl, too?"

"Yeah," he said, looking down at her. "She's got some moves. She's a Playmaker." Gabriella bit her lip and blushed. Chad snorted, following the innuendo. He wished Troy and Gabriella a good night before getting into his car to go be with his girl.

"Really? Maybe we could play sometime, help me get ready for next season," Rocketman continued, intrigued by the seemingly magical world of basketball Troy had created for himself.

Troy rolled his eyes slightly. The poor kid just didn't get it. "Good night, Rocketman," Troy said before he and Gabriella turned and headed back toward the house.

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this fairly lengthy one-shot. It came about as a scene for a more full length fic I am working on (not yet posted as I still need to get a better grasp on the timeline for its entirety first). It just didn't fit and I couldn't let some of this steamy writing go to waste (at least I hope it came across as steamy). Thank you for reading! Please consider leaving me a review – I love the feedback and it helps make my future stories better.**

 **If you're interested, stay tuned to my author's page. The new, in-process story is a Troyella fic tentatively named "Senior Year: Graduating Childhood." It will have some heavy drama, but I'm really excited for it.**


End file.
